Just Another Night
by Mor'DuTheBronyBear
Summary: Edward and Winry's newborn child wakes them in the middle of the night. Oneshot, EdWin babies, Elric family feels, EdWin fluff. Summary is bad, so give this one a chance!


_**For Kellen. I love you bunches and I always will.**_

**I've been spending a lot of time with my baby cousin lately, and the joy he brings me every time I get to see him reminds me that there are still good things in this world. So basically, he inspired this. I hope you enjoy daddy Ed as much as I do :3**

A sharp cry pierced through the quiet, dark master bedroom that belonged to Winry and Edward Elric. Their newest child was hungry, as she usually was at 2:30 in the morning. Winry groaned slightly and rolled over. Her blond-haired husband was still asleep.

_I guess it's my turn..._

She sat up on the edge of the bed and rubbed her eyes sleepily, stifling a yawn. She got to her feet and walked to kitchen slowly to prepare the bottle, since the baby was old enough that she didn't need to breast feed her anymore. Once it was done, she walked slowly and quietly past her other child's bedroom so she wouldn't wake him up. But when she returned, Edward was sitting in the rocking chair next to the crib, gently rocking the small child in his arms and murmuring soft words of love.

The sight warmed Winry's heart, and she smiled at him affectionately. She approached the chair from behind, since it was facing the away from the door and towards the window, and planted a kiss to Ed's messy, freely flowing hair.

He kissed the child's head before turning his head to look at his wife.

"Hey, Win."

She smiled. "Thanks for taking care of her, Ed."

She was about to ask him to hand the baby to her so she could feed her, but she was interrupted by a small voice from the doorway.

"Mommy? I had a nightmare."

She turned to look at the boy. "Come here, Jake. Tell me about it."

He walked over to her slowly, sniffing occasionally. She handed the bottle to Ed.

"Can you feed her?"

Ed nodded and took the bottle. "Yeah, you go ahead. We'll be fine."

She bent over and picked up her oldest child. He was four now, almost five, but he was still little enough to pick up.

"Alright, let's got back to your room, and you can tell me about it, sweetheart."

The boy just nodded and buried his face in his mother's shoulder. Winry kissed the boy's head and left the room.

Ed sighed and sat the girl up in his lap a little better so she wouldn't choke on her formula. He pressed the nipple of the bottle to the baby's lips, and she started sucking enthusiastically right away. He chuckled a little.

"You have the Elric appetite, huh?"

The baby blinked in response and continued eating. He started to rock back and forth gently as the bottle was drained gradually.

Soon, she was finished. He set the empty bottle on the table beside the rocking chair and lifted the girl to lay over his shoulder. He started to pat her back gently with his once-automail hand and grinned when a large burp escaped her tiny lips.

"Yep, you've definitely got the appetite, sweetheart."

He lifted her under her little armpits and held her so that her feet touched his lap, almost as if she was standing on her own. He grinned at her, and he could've sworn he saw her grin back.

"Awwww... You're daddy's little girl, aren't you?"

She babbled something incoherent, and he chuckled a little and kissed her on the nose.

"Well, I think it's time for you to go back to bed."

Edward got up and placed his daughter in the crib on her stomach and placed the blanket over her back.

"Goodnight, Lily. I love you so much."

Her eyes were already closed and her breathing dropped to the slow, even pace that accompanied sleep. Ed smiled at his little princess and decided to go check on Winry and Jake.

He left the room quietly so that he wouldn't wake her up and approached Jake's bedroom door quietly. He could hear Winry singing him a lullaby through a crack in the door; he looked through the same crack and saw that he was tucked in his bed, nice and cozy, and Winry sat on the edge, stroking their son's hair. Soon, the song was done, and she kissed him on the cheek once more before getting up. Ed rushed as quietly as he could back to their room sat on the bed, trying to look casual. He didn't want his wife to know he had been spying on her.

Winry glanced over to the crib and smiled when she saw Lily fast asleep. She settled on the bed next to her husband and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You're really good at being a daddy, Ed."

Edward smiled and kissed Winry on her head.

"I learned everything I know from the best mommy on the planet."

She snuggled closer to him, and they stayed like that for a while, just enjoying each other and their baby sleeping in her crib peacefully.

If Edward was sure of anything, it was that his life had turned out pretty damn good, even if it had started out pretty horrible. He had an amazing wife and two beautiful children, so yes, his life was pretty great at the moment.

Ed and Winry crawled under the blankets and shared a sweet lip-to-lip kiss before they drifted off, Winry wrapped in Ed's arms. They would remain like that for a few more hours, until Lily's Elric appetite showed itself once again.


End file.
